Hard
by shirocchin
Summary: Todoroki Shouto iseng membaca catatan pahlawan milik Midoriya Izuku. "Midoriya, bukan hanya Kirishima saja yang punya quirk mengeras. Aku juga punya." [shouto/izuku] Happy Birthday Todoroki Shouto!


Todoroki Shouto iseng membaca catatan pahlawan milik Midoriya Izuku.

"Midoriya, bukan hanya Kirishima saja yang punya quirk mengeras. Aku juga punya."

"E-eh? Sungguh?"

* * *

 _Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Hard (c) shirocchin_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun seme-nya baby Ijuku, Todoroki Shouto-kun. Happy bday my boy semoga langgeng dan makin cinta sama dedek Ijuku wkwkkw._

 _Cerita ini penuh keambiguan, maklum author lagi ngidam yang furnu-furnu(?) /ditimpuk_

* * *

Izuku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan rambut separuh basah. Handuk putih kecil menyembunyikan sebagian helaian hijau lumut yang menguarkan wangi shampo. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Todoroki Shouto berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya sambil mendekap sebuah buku—tunggu sebentar, itu buku catatan pahlawan miliknya. Izuku sedikit panik. Ia tidak marah atau pun kesal, hanya saja tidak terbiasa ketika barang pribadinya dijamah orang lain. Lagipula, Shouto pasti berpikir bahwa Izuku sungguh kekanakan karena menyimpan buku seperti ini.

Izuku duduk di tepi ranjang dengan raut wajah gugup. Shouto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke sosok hijau yang menguarkan aroma harum. Wangi apel menerjang indera penciumannya.

"Maaf aku membacanya tanpa ijin," ujar Shouto tanpa ekspresi. "Catatan ini tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dan aku penasaran dengan isinya."

Izuku tertawa kikuk. "T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya catatan biasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial." Handuk putih dilepas, menampilkan rambut hijau yang berantakan dan sedikit turun. Penampilan Izuku setelah mandi sungguh berbeda daripada hari-hari biasanya di mana rambut hijaunya ikal berombak dan terkadang Shouto gemas ingin mengambil sisir dan merapikannya.

"Siapa bilang tidak spesial?" Shouto membolak-balik halaman demi halaman. Halaman pertama berisi tentang informasi All Might, lengkap dengan ulasan kostum, _quirk_ , dan daftar misi melawan villain. Shouto kagum juga dengan kemampuan analisis Izuku yang detail dan terstruktur. Bukan hanya berisi tentang pahlawan profesional saja, pemuda itu juga menuliskan _quirk_ teman-teman sekelas.

"Semua catatan di buku itu kutulis saat masih SMP. Maaf jika ada tulisan yang sulit dibaca."

"Semuanya terbaca, tenang saja. Di bagian sini sedikit terbakar..." Shouto meraba ujung buku catatan dengan permukaan jarinya. Bekas hangus dan kertasnya sedikit menebal karena efek dikeringkan di bawah sinar matahari.

"E-eh—itu... sebenarnya Kacchan pernah merebut buku itu dan hampir membakarnya, kemudian membuangnya ke kolam ikan di belakang sekolah. Untung saja masih bisa kuselamatkan." Izuku tertawa mengenang masa-masa SMP yang penuh dengan penderitaan karena menjadi bahan olokan dan penindasan. Masa di mana ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan.

Shouto terdiam. Ia bisa menilai dari cara Izuku tertawa, pemuda mungil itu pasti sudah mengalami hal yang berat. Seperti dirinya. Mungkin karena itu lah mereka mampu memahami satu sama lain.

"Kau bahkan menulis tentang Bakugou." Nada bicara Shouto datar dan terdengar kurang suka.

"Uumm—semua data pahlawan hebat dan kukagumi ada di buku catatan itu. Meski Kacchan seperti itu, aku mengaguminya sejak dulu hingga sekarang."

"Hoo."

"A-aku menulis yang lain juga kok! Todoroki- _kun_ juga ada. Lalu ada Uraraka- _san_ , Iida- _kun_ , Kirishima- _kun_ , Yaoyorozu- _san_ , semuanya memiliki bakat yang unik dan hebat."

Keduanya hening selama beberapa saat. Izuku sudah tidak enak hati ketika melihat perubahan eskpresi wajah Shouto yang sedikit menggelap. Apa dia marah karena Izuku menulis soal Bakugou? Memang kenapa jika ia menulisnya?

Shouto membalik ke halaman yang memuat data tentang Kirishima Eijirou.

" _Quirk_ Kirishima sepertinya yang paling kuat. Meski dia kalah dari Bakugou, tapi kupikir jika terus berlatih level pengerasan tubuhnya bisa berkembang."

Izuku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kau benar, Todoroki- _kun_! Kirishima- _kun_ memang punya _quirk_ yang sangat keren! Bisa mengeras kapan saja, musuh bahkan tidak bisa melukai tubuhnya. Berbeda sekali denganku, meski tidak ada musuh justru aku yang melukai diriku sendiri, hehe."

Shouto melirik kuping Izuku yang sedikit memerah dan basah. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

" _Naa_ , Midoriya. Bukan hanya Kirishima saja yang punya kemampuan mengeraskan tubuh. Aku juga punya."

" _H-heee_? Benarkah? Kupikir... kupikir _quirk_ milik Todoroki- _kun_ hanya terdiri dari dua elemen saja, es dan api. Dua elemen saja sudah sangat hebat! Aku tidak tahu Todoroki- _kun_ bisa mengeras juga. K-kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya saat festival olahraga kemarin?" Izuku, yang entah kelewat polos atau memang antusias tampak bersemangat. Shouto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, tersenyum tipis. Lucu rasanya melihat sepasang iris bulat Izuku yang berkilat-kilat antusias.

"Mana mungkin aku menunjukkannya di depan banyak orang," komentar Shouto sambil mengamati helaian basah yang bergoyang ke sana ke mari. Rasanya seperti melihat kelinci yang baru saja mandi.

Izuku mendesah kecewa. "Eh, _nande_? Padahal itu bisa jadi nilai plus Todoroki- _kun_ lho! Semakin banyak pro hero dan agensi yang akan melirik Todoroki-kun."

Jemari Shouto terulur ke wajah Izuku yang terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu merapikan helaian hijau yang menutupi sebagian kening Izuku.

"Penonton bisa ilfil jika melihatku mengeras, Midoriya."

"Tidak mungkin! Todoroki- _kun_ keren dan hebat, mereka pasti menyukainya." Izuku tampak ngotot. Shouto ingin memakan pipi gembil di hadapannya sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya bisa mengeras dalam kondisi tertentu, berbeda dengan Kirishima. Ini _quirk_ alami yang kusadari saat bertemu seseorang." Shouto berujar serius. Izuku semakin penasaran.

"Kondisi seperti apa? Saat terdesak musuh? Saat _quirk_ es dan api milik Todoroki- _kun_ tak bisa digunakan? Ada yang seperti itu, ya? Aku harus mencatatnya! Ini info yang menarik." Izuku beranjak dari tepi ranjang dan terburu-buru mencari pena. Buku catatan pahlawan berpindah tangan dan kini berada di pangkuan si pemuda hijau. Halaman kosong terpampang di depannya. Izuku siap menulis.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menulisnya?" tanya Shouto kaget. Izuku mengangguk mantap.

"Jika Kirishima bisa mengeraskan seluruh tubuhnya, aku tidak."

Sepasang alis Izuku bertaut. "Lho, apa yang mengeras?"

"Kirishima bisa mengeraskan tubuh atas dan bawah, sedangkan aku hanya bagian bawah saja." Shouto berujar datar.

" _Heeee_! Jadi hanya kaki saja?"

"Kaki?" Giliran Shouto yang bingung, namun pemuda pemilik _quirk_ ganda segera melanjutkan. "Aku bisa mengeras jika sedang berada di dekat seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan super namun ia tidak menyadarinya."

Izuku heran namun ia manggut-manggut mencoba paham. Baru kali ini ia mendengar quirk seunik ini. Hanya mengeras di bagian bawah. Mungkin lebih dikhususkan untuk kemampuan berlari jarak jauh jika hanya kaki saja yang mengeras. Atau berguna untuk menendang musuh sekuat tenaga. Izuku segera mencoret-coret lembar kosong. Di atasnya diberi judul _'Quirk Mengeras milik Todoroki-kun'_.

"Jika _quirk_ Kirishima hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa menit, milikku lebih tahan lama," tambah Shouto.

Izuku tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan. "Keren sekali! Berapa lama? Tiga puluh menit?"

"Berjam-jam, mungkin semalam suntuk jika aku sedang bersemangat."

" _Sugoiiiiii_!" pekik Izuku antusias. Pemuda hijau menuliskan kalimat _'Todoroki-kun bisa mengeras semalam suntuk dan tahan lama'_. Shouto tersenyum penuh misteri.

Izuku membaca ulang tulisannya. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak ia pahami.

"Tadi kau bilang, Todoroki- _kun_ bisa mengeras jika berada di dekat orang tertentu. Siapa? Orang itu pasti sangat kuat sampai mampu membuatmu mengeras!" Izuku berkata polos.

"Hm. Seseorang yang lucu dan sering ikut campur masalah orang lain. Seseorang yang keras kepala dan hobi melukai dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Seseorang yang jika tersenyum terlihat semakin manis."

Mulut Izuku membentuk huruf O. Bibirnya mengerucut membuat Shouto semakin tak tahan ingin mengeras!

"Oh, jadi seseorang yang manis dan lucu bisa membangkitkan _quirk_ tersembunyi milik Todoroki- _kun_ , ya? Ah, beruntungnya orang itu bisa melihat Todoroki- _kun_ dalam kondisi mengeras."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Shouto tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang tak terlalu erat. Izuku panik karena posisinya kini berada di atas tubuh Shouto.

"A-aku ingin, tapi aku turun dulu—"

Shouto menahan pinggang Izuku dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Di sini saja. Kau bisa merasakannya tanpa harus melihatnya.

Izuku kebingungan. "M-maksudnya?" Kedua pipi gembil dihiasi semburat merah.

"Aku sedang _mengeras_ saat ini, Midoriya." Shouto berkata dengan nada berat dan serak.

Kemudian, Izuku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu keras dan tebal bergesekan dengan belahan pantatnya yang masih terbungkus celana. Izuku merah padam tak karuan. Napasnya kembang kempis. Ia tak berani memandang wajah Shouto di bawahnya. Pemuda berambut putih dan merah itu pasti tengah menatapnya penuh gairah.

"A-anu—"

"Aku tak percaya kau sungguh-sungguh menulis soal _quirk_ mengeras milikku."

"I-itu bukan—a-aku kira itu—" Cara bicara Izuku belepotan tak tentu arah. Jika yang dimaksud dengan _mengeras_ adalah ini, berarti Todoroki Shouto yang dikenal tanpa ekspresi dan kalem hanyalah sebuah kedok belaka untuk menutupi sifat lainnya yang terduga.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih ingin melihatnya? Kau juga bisa merasakannya, Midoriya."

"T-t-tidak!"

"Jangan melarikan diri. Kau masih harus menulis lebih banyak lagi setelah ini." Shouto tersenyum menggoda. Izuku ingin sembunyi rasanya.

"Todoroki- _kun no hentai_!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _AN : Oalah nak Shouto bilang aja horny gitu kek pake penjelasan ngalor ngidul segala macam. WKKWKK! Selamat mengeras, Shouto! Biarkan baby Ijuku menikmati kekerasan(?)mu LOL._


End file.
